PRIDE
by Nunchuck Daddy 1207
Summary: With fail comes choice with that choice you can improve or make yourself even more WORSE! with improvement comes harder trials with trials comes with the ability to think outside the box with Troubles comes either the test or the lesson in war there is nothing but trials on and on till someone gives up there approaching us they want to kill us! we must FIGHT! and win!
1. Before the

RTS means real-time strategy game (1)

Completely legit is a term for players who never glitch or cheat

ACU means armored command unit

Supreme commander was a video game where you build stuff to destroy your enemies. The 1st game was considered a masterpiece as the best RTS (1) the 2nd game playable on Xbox as well. Originally RTS all of the sizes should be playable on PC only especially where you can control hundreds of units Land, Air, Navy the 3rd game happening 25 years after the events of Supreme Commander 2.

The 2nd game was better in terms of everything more units, more experiments, tons of mods check! balanced game hello no! in the Xbox version there was dozens of glitches if an Xbox player went against a PC player the Xbox player capable of glitching with a unit cap of 200 while the PC player unit cap 500. You can almost bet the Xbox player will win almost but PC wins.

Notable players who created some of the finest glitches or most powerful Youtube PICKLE, War commander 19, Godzilla, etc. Those players were top 100 in terms of glitching. playing without glitches wise who knows. Now we look at a player who goes with the username Kratos he was top 2 hundred in glitching and playing without glitching. He most notable feats is 120 executioners at 12-minute mark, and 50 nukes at the 30-minute mark, along 50 soul rippers at 40-minute mark all require him to glitch using advanced techniques. playing legit he can build an army of 100 plus lands units by 10-minute mark along 4 land experimental. He is one of the best ACU rushers in the American servers. Also, his most impressive feat with glitching is beating 3 A.I without a rush timer. His most impressive glitching feat was ACU rushing a top 20 player almost defeating him but damn those unit cannons.


	2. Time is Now

(Arty= artillery)

(TGD= The Giving Disease)

Kratos

" So how things Disease?"

The Giving Disease

" Well good just did what you advised umm when was the last time we talked through Xbox?. I forgot already ah sorry old friend. I can't believe you're better than me used to remember you not even knowing the advance glitches now here you are a person who equally got toe to toe with the best players. Even if you never knew the advance glitches you can put a good portion of us pros down if we ever get cocky. You're the reason why no pro these days are cocky at least around you so did you challenge Eve?".

Kratos

" Disease I am good at this game but I still can't beat the players from the top 30. Eve top 15 I still challenge him. It lasted 2 hours and not even my infamous 120 executioners while Harassing Him to the point he can't build Soul rippers did not scare him. At the end, he still destroyed me by those Arty of his I can't build that fast still got a lot to improve you know."

The Giving Disease

"There you go again being humble and all what if you and i were to teleport into this game?. What would you? Save the universe, capture shiva prime, hell build your own faction!. What would you do humble brody?."

Kratos

" Well for one I do not want to teleport anywhere except this reality.2 we can't glitch in that universe probably and I got family here a wife 10 kids and cousins aunts uncles!. You really think I want to leave all of that plus guess what? ... I introduce, my kids and wife to Supreme commander 2 on pc and console they LOVE IT!. So far they're doing good not that bad for players playing for the past year they also practice 2 and half hours per day I love them as well!."

The Giving Disease

" that's good and all but nothing compared to your 10-12 hours per day going against cheating A.I all of 3 of them against you for 2 years. Then after that you learned how to glitch took you 7 years to advance plus your humble bastard! You never answer my question!."

Kratos

" Well, I build a fleet and sail the galaxies Supreme commander does have one of the most terrifying units!."

TGD

" Well that true see you later gotta go sleep!"

Kratos

" Yeah bye!... Well with him gone it's gonna be a bit boring let's nail this A.I and go to sleep ( pew pew pew pew pew pew) what! An update for Supreme commander 2?. Hella strange Devs don't really care about this game well let's update it turn off the T.V than I take a little rest."


	3. Really this stuff

I do not own Supreme commander franchise nor the mods used in this story

()=thoughts

Kratos

" Ahhhhhh damn that was a good nap…. Now the update for supreme commander 2 it should be finished by now"

A box covering his entire T.V showing a message

" Kratos you have been chosen! Have fun!"

Kratos

" For a small message, it covered the entire screen oh well. Let's go Online beat some players like always. WTF IS GOING ON! God damn is this a blackout! Wait where is my controller! Where am I!?"

"Hello Kratos" a sphere of pure bright light calling out to Kratos

Kratos

" Huh, who the hell are you. Are you the reason why I am in this place oh and thanks for being the light. So I can see in this place."

" My name is Lavender you have been chosen to be in possession of 1 faction UEF, CYBRAN, AEON chose wisely mortal"

Kratos

" I chose all 3! Lavender"

Lavender

" Okay… have fun mortal"

Kratos

" Okay, lavender where do I gooooo wait what's this weird feeling? AHHHHHH LAVENDER WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Lavender

" See you later mortal" (If he survives I doubt the other will be able to beat him out of the countless players chosen he picked all the available options. Certainly, humans are interesting. Now let's see his stats

Username: Kratos

Matches played: 879,888

Hours played: 15,987

Titles: King of Seas, Hard turtle

Strengths: Extreme strategist

Weakness:

Overall skills in legit: Top tier

Overall skills in glitching: Barley a pro

Overall skill combined of legit and glitching: High tier low

Likes to: Do multiple attacks on multiple angles, Tough enemies

Dislikes: Cowardly people

All through a top-tier player, he was a big fish in a small pond

He has never seen the ocean before

Lavender

( hahaha, he's a novice compared to the monsters from FA. Oh well let's see if the Supreme Beings has chosen correctly)

Kratos

" Where am I? Well, it appears I got the basic buildings from Supreme Commander 2 and the first game time to build. Wait I can't move. Systems scan the area for any living beings."

Systems

" Negative Kratos there is no living beings or structures within a 10-mile radius. All though it appears this planet's gravity is keeping our ACU from moving as of right now we're facing down our back exposed. Strangely this gravity is making us slowly stronger. I believe sooner or later we be able to move perhaps in a 1 hundred thousand years. That's well you be 1 year on this planet. On planet earth, I would say 1 thousand years old."

Kratos

" WHAT!? In 1 hundred thousand years I will be able to move! Wait lets research Gravity resistance.

Now that I think about it you don't have a name right."

Well, your name from now is Alexis."

Alexis

" It is an honor to be called Alexis Sir Kratos. Now about researching Gravity resistance that is possible, it will reduce our time being unable to move 1 hundred thousand years to 50 thousand years. But the most important thing to research after that is (Servant Bond) it allows the main ACU to share 1 trait with all units. I would recommend sharing Gravity resistance. But chose wisely sire its only one trait you can share and you won't be able to change it once the trait is chosen."

Kratos

" Okay, that's good Alexis. How am I able to survive? As of right now, there's no food in the ACU."

Alexis

" Well as of right now sire the Energy, mass, and Research points produced every moment. Is feeding to you. Energy giving you the energy to live as of right now your half robot and half human. Mass to slowly make you physically stronger on both halves. Research points to make you strategically in all ways. Also, you may want to rewatch all the battles you did. You can learn a lot. Not only can you watch from your point of view but also the enemies point of view. Also, there are many simulators that help your strategic thinking. Also every battle in the millennium war."

Kratos

" Okay that's good then I will be focusing on that for eons."

50 thousand years later

Kratos

" Finally I can move. Now for the trait, I wanna share with all units is Gravity resistance. Now that is final research everything related to ACU. All the points we accumulated should be enough to get all the ACU upgrades from the tech tree. Now that I see where we are this planet is like Earth's moon. It's gray not a single life form in a 1 thousand mile radius. (This ACU is unique its bigger than a Galactic Colossus. standing at 500 meters. Its body was similar to a UEF ACU on each shoulder pad was the UEF AA but it shoots out lasers to counter Air units. Each hand was capable of turning to all sorts of weapons Gauss cannons, Swords, Hands to punch. On his back was nothing but 2 swords capable of changing to any weapon he likes. The ACU also had many other abilities.)

Alexis

" Site for the past 50 thousand years the planet has been growing at this rate it will be 1 million times bigger the sun your Earth orbited. Well, it has stopped growing for the past 10 seconds so far everything is good. Now than good luck sir, I continue upgrading things out of the research tree we have already researched all the tech trees. Now it is our time to make new technology to improve and get stronger."

Kratos

" Wait we got all the technology. Including the mods right?"

Lavender

" That is correct sir including the mods"  
Kratos

" YESS! Good work Lavender! With that technology, we become near unstoppable! Okay, time to build Energy generators. Wow, I can build multiple structures at a time! Lavender what is the maximum amount of buildings I can build at a time."

Lavender

" You can build 1 thousand buildings with your current Stats sire. As of right now here are your stats

Name: Kratos

Age: 50,000

Titles: Commander Paranoid,

Loyals: Family

Territory: 1 Planet

Money: Did not make own currency or has anyone's currency

Noticeable accomplishments:

Allies present:

Former allies:  
Karma: -1000 and positive 1000  
Race: Half Robot and Half Human

Available units: 1

Likes: Beat stronger opponents, conqueror Galaxies, Cook food, Make new useful technology for any purpose, Family

Dislikes: Liars, Thieves, People who don't hold their end of the bargain, delusional people

Personality:?

Kratos ACU

Height: 5 hundred meters

Skin color: Capable of changing to fit its environment but usually Sliver

Physical description: Like a UEF ACU

Offense: Capable of firing or punching with the power of multiple nukes

Durability: Capable of taking multiple nukes

powers\Abilities: Teleportation, High Regeneration, Overcharge, energy manipulation, Energy absorption, High Heat Resistance, High Cold resistance, Night Vision, summon nanites, Super Complex building options, supergravity resistant, Super strength, Super Speed, Super Vision, Super hearing, Flying, Super Language translator, Super Writing Translator,

Weapons: Gauss cannon, Swords, Rocket launcher, Laser weapons, shield, energy shields

Producing: 1 million energy, 100 thousand mass, 1 research point every second

If the ACU is destroyed Kratos entire forces are immediately destroyed ( Yes the mode is assassination, not supremacy)

Well that's all the information I have on you sir I update it more once I get to know you better"


	4. You are a Idiot

(a bunch of words)= Thoughts

(( a bunch of words))= authors note

Commander means humans piloting an ACU

For the next eons, I Built and conquered this empty Galaxy. It was fun building new units, Buildings covering every planet. The fun moments were making new experimentals. At this

point, I already have all the units from the mods and Expansions from all games except Forged

alliance. If I remember correctly there was a 4th Faction. Well, it was not a playable faction. Regardless if someone could pick it or not. Did not matter forces number in the Trillions. The most difficult task in maintaining this army was the energy consumption.

To have every unit have a personal shield along with the experimentals took a major hit on my

economy. All my units were equipped with a shield a mixture of all 3 type of shields. Combined in 1 shield capable of absorbing, reducing, deflecting Any projectile heading to my units regardless if It's friendly or not. Plus the energy being used to cloak my structures and the numerous of spaceports I scattered around each Solar system. Not only was that a problem. But also who was to command my troops. There's no way for me to command effectively millions of

troops let alone Trillions. The solution was ACU's a lot of them. 1 ACU could manage 10 thousand troops with no difficulty. Anything more than that it starts to get harder for

the A.I or Commander. At best both A.I and Commander can command 1 hundred thousand troops without completely losing immediately. With the constant upgrades, I implemented in

every unit of the following. ACU'S, Experimentals, Engineers, and many others.

They can instruct units to perform the best of their capabilities within battle and outside of combat. Construct bases, issue patrols etc. With such capable units at my disposal, I had sent thousands of ACU's and experimental to go forth and conqueror in my name. This was also the start of consciousness in my creations.

Kratos

" Its that time again right Alexis. To send a new batch of explorers to rule more galaxies. Hahaha at this rate I have all Universe's under my control in a few Eons."

Alexis

" Incorrect sire we have been lucky so far the forces being unorganized bandits and pirates. We have yet to meet another civilization equal to our power or stronger. All through the bandits and pirates do give us plenty of information and we do save many people from their filthy control. Unfortunately, we have yet to meet another being like you."

Kratos

" Yeah, it's boring… oh well that's alright hahaha I find my family pretty soon no doubt. ( I find you guys no matter what! Before I get beaten by someone or something else I definitely find you guys. Mark my very very thoughts Deity who sent me here.)

Alexis

" Sire 'they' are here those annoying pest." his voice laced with venom these beings were annoying. All though at the bright side, they were used as testing subjects against Kratos newest weaponry.

Kratos

" Well do the regular procedures. See if perhaps they learn anything from our previous encounters." ( Well, they came at a wonderful time. It is good veterancy for my 11th expedition fleet.1 )

Alexis

" All though sir is it truly safe to not send in any experimentals. Not any of the Expedition fleets have an experimental coming along with them." (Experimentals are some of the strongest units and buildings we have in our disposable that are easy to make and mass produced on a daily basis. Not only are they convenient but their effectiveness in all types of battle scenarios. We won't be able to send in Titans. They take centuries to make….. Capable of blasting a planet to bits. But we only have 3)

Kratos

" It is wise not to send in Experimentals. Simple they take to much space. Also there a huge target. Plus those 11 fleets are an expedition force, not an invading force." ( Alexis the only being I can talk to without thinking constantly of them sure I was one of the best Console players. But an average PC player is with no doubt better than the top tier console players. Thank whoever deity I have not faced a P.C player yet)

General K.O.A. of Expedition fleet number 11

I want you to welcome our guests in the southern galaxy )

General K.O.A.

" It shall be done is that all sire." ( These fools they dare come to our master's territory! I have them dead!?)

Kratos

" No after dealing with the 'guests'. I want you to personally exterminate their hideouts. Bring Anything valuable after that head to portal 11."

General K.O.A

" By your will" (foolish beings now you be annihilated. All forces meet me in Portal 11, I personally destroy themselves by the order of Lord Kratos.)

Having an uncountable number of units preparing to enter portal 11, Caught the attention of a Titan. As any of the three Titans, they were Star plus size. Capable of creating experimentals in seconds. There were many roles planed in the Titan class as of right now there was 1 of each Classification Offensive, Defensive, and Exploration titans. If one of these were to ever fall in battle or be critically injured it would be a Universe-wide crisis for Lord Kratos. Gargantua the Defensive type Titan was interested in the uncountable number of forces near portal 11. That portal lead to a Galaxy that is said to be full of who knows.

Gargantua

" General K.O.A. where are you guys going?" ( This is weird my sister would have Teleported here, at The moment she knew an exploration fleet exploring a new universe. Oh well that's alright)

General K.O.A.

" We are the 11th expeditionary fleet sent to portal 11, To investigate and map the Universe the orders were from Lord Kratos himself."

Gargantua

" Okay, good luck with your mission I see you guys in a few million years." ( Great with this war and those stupid bastards there is never a time of peace. It would make my role a lot easier if no one invaded oh well.)

General K.O.A

"Thanks, big bro, anyways march on! Send me the coordinates where you guys wanna meet up. As of Right now I gotta deal with those bandits when are they gonna learn you don't mess with us the U.M.F"

( Gate!) General K.O.A cast the teleportation spell is known as 'Gate' it was the highest tier of

Teleportation magic available for any magic user as of right now.

General K.O.A

" Finally a solo mission- its been years since I did one, no teammates to hold me back, I can go on my own paste, and certainly won't have to worry about any slackers!" ( His Majesty Lord Kratos- His methods of most missions having to have a partner or someone who got your back did prevent us from having any casualties. For the past millions of years but the ability to say 'hey I did it by myself' to his face is well very rewarding. Now, this finishes off these idiots."

With the 11th expeditionary fleet

Generals K.O.A 2nd in command was M.A.I an ACU with a Lizardman as it's pilot. In contrast to K.O.A's ACU which was made for the offensive purpose and taking a huge beating its size a small planet. M.A.I's ACU was small standing at 10 meters having all the functions of a regular ACU while capable of stealthy options.

M.A.I

" Okay everyone we are to go through Portal 11 out of the many portals. If you look at the top right of your screen there is a report of all the known information about what's on the other side of Portal 11. Remember we are an expedition fleet not an Invading force- if that is all?" ( no one replying ) "than lets Gooo!" M.A.I being the first one to enter than the Spaceships, Air experiments such as the Soul

Ripper,Mega fortress, Huge transports carrying land units, and trillions of more units

With General K.O.A

" Hello Vermin!- we already told you many times do not come here!" yelled General K.O.A

successfully hacking into the enemies fleets speakers everyone hearing and understanding ( this was not their first time going against the same pirates with the same flags. Additionally countless other bandits and pirates. Sooner or later you learn their language

" Hello- we need help! Although our universe inhabitants know not to come here. We came here knowing that Lord Kratos can help us! We recently escaped from the same pirates that been invading your empire for centuries. We also have information on where their hideouts are so you can cripple

them heavenly if not end them once for all!" replied a woman standing at 6 feet 3 inches having blue like eyes and Silver hair going down to her shoulders, she would have been a beauty that is General K.O.A could tell before looking down the communication channel still operating General K.O.A seeing her but her unable to see him

General K.O.A

" Okay- but how do I know you're not lying? Countless of others have said the same thing but we either get ambushed or end up in multiple wars" His ACU crossing his arms his ACU was the carbon copy of a UEF but the size of a small planet

" Well….. You don't know I guess you have to tru-" she stopped in the middle of her speech while completely off guard. General K.O. ACU sent a small missile to an asteroid that was heading towards her fleet. They already teleported away to safety. But that 1 missile took that asteroid down it was 3 thousand miles long and 1 thousand miles thick. When the giant explosion settled down there was nothing left of the Asteroid not even a single ash according to their scanning systems

" As I was saying before being completely taken off guard you have to trust us, sir? She was hoping She can get some information on this empire their technology was vastly superior to anything she maybe if she can seduce a high ranking member she lives happily ever after.

" My name is General K. are all to address me Sir K.O.A or general K.O.A. If this file you sent I am fake in any way I will personally smite your entire damn fleet and the bandits. If this information is correct you have my utmost deepest apologies for calling you vermin. Now as a sign of trust you are too stay here my S.P.E.C.T.E.R's will help repair your ships, feed your people along a fleet bearing the the same flag as me will also come here and escort your people and do a bunch of procedures to make sure you're all safe." the flag that represents the U.M.F was filled with Blue and right in the middle was a circle a very circle

" Understood General K.O.A please pardon the late introductions my name is Angelo T. Smith. Leader of The freedom fighters we fight so there be no slavery in all realities!." ( she said that with absolute pride her face now full of determination along with a cocky smile)

"Hmmm understood you may be of use to his majesty. But yours looking in the wrong

direction there is no such thing as abortion,slavery,prostitution, in the 11 universe's our Lord rules over if there was we immediately send the offenders to the 'void' that same place you will go to and anyone else if they betray his majesty or piss him off." replied General K.O.A he was glad that there was no Such thing as slavery, prostitution, and abortion in the 11 universes his lord ruled over. But the thought That his Majesty was to be pissed was a horrifying thing indeed in his calm state he can single-handedly cripple a galaxy-wide empire. Him being angry he could effectively destroy a galaxy-wide Empire beyond repair."

Angelo T. Smith

( So he's voice immediately goes down…. At the thought of his highness being angry? From prideful at the mention of no Slavery, Prostitution and what is abortion?- Is he scared! with no doubt he can take out the 'big cool kids club pirates!' Well whatever- as long we obey we won't die)

With General K.O.A leaving the huge fleet of freedom fighters 1 thousand spaceships to be exact kilometers wide and thick were immediately being treated by S.P.E.C.T.E.R's the robotic infantry units of lord Kratos army all varying sizes and abilities each one fast enough to run 1 thousand miles per hour, Strong enough to life skyscrapers, tough enough to take nukes head on, intelligence rivaling a supercomputer, and many other abilities

Kratos Expedition fleets numbers in the Trillions at the least 100 trillion troops. With 25 billion commanders each capable of simultaneously commanding 100 hundred thousand troops at the same time.

Each Fleet under krato's command, Full of A.I Robots

U.M.F means Untied Multiverse Federation

Try to guess what K.O.A and M.A.I stands for

Void someplace you can't get out

Character sheets

With information readers know of

Name: Kratos

Title: Majesty,King,Commander paranoid,

Age: Over 50 thousand years old at the least

Loyals:Family,empire

Power in politics: King over a Multi-Universal Empire

Physical power:

Mental power: Capable of controlling 100 thousand units simultaneously at the least,

Money:

Noticeable accomplishments: Single handley capable of doing critical damage to a Galaxy wide Empire in a calm state. In wrath state capable of doing damage unrepairable, completely eradicating prostitution,slavery,abortion,

Allies present:

Former allies:

Karam: -1000 and positive 1000

Race: Half robot and human

Available units: uncountable

Likes: Beating stronger opponents, conqueror Galaxies, Cook food, Make new useful technology for any purpose, Family

Dislikes: Liars,Thieves, People who don't hold their end of the bargain, delusional people

Personality:?

Kratos ACU named Alexis

Height: 5 hundred meters

Skin color: Capable of changing to fit its environment but usually Sliver

Physical description: Like a UEF ACU

Offense: Capable of firing or punching with the power of multiple nukes

Durability: Capable of taking multiple nukes

powers\Abilities: Teleportation, High Regeneration, Overcharge, energy manipulation, Energy absorption, High Heat Resistance, High Cold resistance, Night Vision, summon nanites, Super Complex building options, supergravity resistant, Super strength, Super Speed, Super Vision, Super hearing, Flying, Super Language translator, Super Writing Translator,

Weapons: Gauss cannon, Swords, Rocket launcher, Laser weapons, shield, energy shields

Producing: 1 million energy, 100 thousand mass, 1 research point every second

If the ACU is destroyed Kratos entire forces are immediately destroyed ( Yes the mode is assassination, not supremacy)

Name: K.O.A

Title: General of the 11th expeditionary fleet

Age:

Loyals: Kratos

Power in Kratos empire: absolute commander of 11th expeditionary fleet

Physical power: N\A

Mental power: commanding 100 thousand units simultaneously,

Money:

Noticeable accomplishments:

Allies present: 11th expeditionary fleet

Former allies:

Race:

Karma:

Available units: The entire 11th expeditionary fleet,

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Weapons,ACU, other

ACU name:

Size: small planet:  
Capable of: destroying huge asteroids

Now The character sheets will be full of more information as the story progress. If you see no information about their weapons,abilities, well that means it's not revealed yet. Now about updates I do once a month that I can promise.

Other locations to keep in mind

'Void'

You probably are thinking to yourself…. Your character ruling a universe let alone 11! That's insane!

Now don't worry

Until next time bye bye


End file.
